Somewhere Along the Way
by itsashleybaby
Summary: Game Grumps "Thank you, Arin. I defiantly don't feel so nervous anymore." Arin chuckled, nodding his head. "So, was all that just to practice for the show?" He tried his best to keep the emotion he was feeling out of his voice, but failed horribly. Dan looked over at him. "Was it just that to you?" Arin chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he decided to bite the bullet.


They had just finished a six hour long recording session. Ross was great and a ton of fun. He said the right things at the right times. His jokes were hilarious and his delivery was flawless. But there was one thing he was missing. One thing that he couldn't pull off, that no one could pull off.

He wasn't Dan.

Arin missed Dan. He was away with Ninja Sex Party on tour. He had been gone for about a month now. Arin was happy for him. This is what Dan wanted. It's what Dan had a passion for. He worked hard to get to where he was and he deserved this. He was happy for his best friend, but fuck, Arin missed him.

Arin glanced up at the clock. It was almost 12 am. Dan would probably be back in his hotel room by now. He pulled his cellphone from the deep pocket in his baggy sweatpants and selected his name from the contacts.

The phone rang only once before Dan's bright voice came from the other side of the line. There was a bunch of commotion in the background and what sounded like music in the distance. Arin immediately knew he wasn't in his hotel room.

"Hey baby." Dan answered in his usual playful way. It made Arin's stomach twist. He wished he meant it. He wished it wasn't a joke.

"Hey dude, sorry to interrupt. Thought you would be back in your hotel room by now."

"Oh no, you're fine. Me and the guys are at an after party type thing. Everyone wanted to celebrate the last show of the tour."

"Oh." Arin tried to fight against the twinge of jealousy that stabbed at his stomach. He knew he occupied most of Dan's time when he was home, but still. It was hard to share him while he was away. Especially when he missed him this badly.

"So what's going on with you? How was the recording session?"

"It was okay." Arin paused taking a small breath. "Not the same without you."

He didn't even try and make it sound like he was joking. Still Dan laughed it off like he always did.

"Aw, I'll be home in a few days."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Arin said, defeated as he leaned back on the couch.

There was a pause from the other end of the line.

"Is everything okay, Big Cat?" Dan's usual upbeat voice was coated with worry.

"Yeah." Arin answered immediately, already feeling guilty for making Dan worry while he was supposed to be having fun. "All of this change in routine just has me out of sorts lately. I'll be glad when everything goes back to running smoothly."

"Don't stress too much. Everything will be back to normal soon."

"You're right." Arin nodded. "I miss you." He added because it was true and it didn't bother him that Dan knew it.

Another pause came from the line.

"I miss you too, Arin." Dan's voice was sincere with not even a hint of amusement clinging to it. It made Arin's heart beat a bit harder in his chest. "A bunch."

"Anyway, go have fun with the guys, text me later or something."

"I will. Say hello to the grumps for me."

Arin ended the call and sat there for a moment longer. He felt better after hearing Dan's voice but he still felt down. He stared at the abandoned TV screen in front of him, the pause menu of the game him and Ross were playing earlier was still pulled up, lighting the otherwise darkened room in a blue glow.

His cell phone that hung loosely in his hand buzzed, grabbing his attention. Arin glanced down at the screen.

 **1 new text message**

He selected to open it.

 **Dan:** Cheer up baby, I'll be home soon. Love you.

This broke through the funk and put a smile on Arin's face. He grinned as he typed out his reply.

 **Arin:** Can't wait. Love you too, Big D.

The door to the room cracked and Suzy peaked in.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, come in."

She pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"You okay?"

It amazed Arin how she always knew when he was down. Even when he thought he hid it. Even when he when he tried his best, she always knew.

"Yeah." Arin said as he scooted over, making room for her on the couch. "Better now."

She took a seat next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her chin against him.

"Did you call Dan?"

"Yeah, he was at an after party."

She paused, nodding her head.

"That probably didn't make you feel any better."

She spoke so gently, always careful with her words, always handling his feelings with care.

"No, but hearing his voice did. And this text he sent me."

Arin held up his phone and let her read their last messages. She smiled as she read them.

"Aw, that's sweet."

Arin chuckled and slid the phone back into his pocket.

"Do you think maybe it's time to tell him?" Suzy asked softly.

"Nah, you know how Dan is. He wouldn't understand."

Suzy unlaced her arms from around Arin's neck and leaned back, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I know how Dan used to be. Arin, Dan has changed a whole lot from the guy we met all those years ago."

Arin nodded.

"Yeah, maybe."

"You don't give him enough credit. Dan is smart and understanding and your best friend. He would never turn you away for feeling the way you do."

Suzy was right. It was a really shitty thing for Arin to assume Dan would shut him out because he liked him. Suzy knew. She knew before Arin did. She always told him that it was okay to feel the way he did. She said that he couldn't choose who he loved and it wasn't written anywhere that you only fall in love with one person. She was so supportive and just wanted him to be happy. He didn't deserve someone so perfect.

"We will talk about it when he gets back I guess."

Suzy smiled.

"I think that's a good idea." She grabbed his face and planted big wet kiss on his cheek. "Now let's go, I'm ready for bed."

* * *

 **1 new text message**

 **Dan:** On my way! Be there in 5.

Arin smiled as he read his latest text message from Dan. He was buzzing with the anticipation of seeing him again. This last month apart from him felt like a lifetime. He knew that Dan was preforming his music and that made him happy, so Arin was happy for him. Still, he was glad to have him home.

Suzy was out with Berry going over their latest project together so Arin knew she wouldn't be home for a while. He was playing around with some new t-shirt designs when he heard a knock come from the door.

He felt his face pull up in a smile as he made his way to the door, his heart hammering in his chest. He was so excited to finally see Dan.

As soon as Arin pulled the door open Dan threw his arms around his neck, crushing him in a tight hug. Arin returned the hug with just as much vigor as he wrapped his arms around Dan's thin waist and lifted him from the ground. Dan laughed loudly in Arin's ear as he was spun around, Dan's hair tickling the other man's face. Arin didn't mind though. He basked in the feeling of familiarity and inhaled Dan's intoxicating scent.

"Welcome back, buddy." Arin greeted as he sat Dan back down on his feet.

"Yeah, good to be back." Dan smiled as he pulled his Deff Leppard shirt and leather jacket back in place.

He looked amazing, Arin thought as he let his eyes take in Dan's form. Everything from his messy hair to the rips in his jeans was perfect. Arin noticed his luggage sitting on the walkway and he raised his eyebrow.

"Have you not been home yet?"

"No," Dan said as he pulled his bags towards the door. "This is my first stop. I wanted to see you."

Arin felt the familiar spread of heat in his chest as he smiled, moving out of the way so Dan could come inside.

"Aw, you missed me."

Dan flashed him a big smile.

"Absolutely."

Arin helped Dan bring his bags in before they both made their way to the kitchen.

"So, how did everything go?" Arin asked as he rummaged through his cupboards for a snack.

"Great. The shows were amazing. Everything was such high energy that it blew my mind." Arin pulled out a bag of chips and tossed it to Dan. He caught it and started munching on a few. "Wish you could have been there man. You would have loved it."

Arin smiled as he turned around.

"I know I would have. I always love watching you preform."

Dan's mouth pulled up into an almost bashful smile as he looked at Arin.

"Thanks man."

"No I mean it," Arin continued as he took a few slow steps towards him. "You're so good at everything you do. Whether it be preforming with NSP or just doing some improv on the couch with me or some shit. You're really good at it."

Dan's eyes widened a little and he tiled his head slightly.

"Wow, Arin that really means a lot to me coming from you."

"Yeah?" Arin dared to drop his voice an octave or two as he placed a hand on the edge of the counter Dan was leaning against, tilting his body towards him slightly.

Dan's brown eyes flicked to Arin's hand for just a second before locking back on his intense stare. Arin watched as his Adams apple bobbed in a hard swallow, but Dan never made a move to back away. He couldn't. He felt like his whole body was frozen into place. He had never felt this energy coming from Arin before. Usually he was all fun and games but this, this was something more.

Dan spoke. His usually confident voice was now wavering.

"Of course, your opinion has always meant the most to me."

Arin thought he must be imagining things because out of the corner of his eye he saw Dan's hand begin to inch closer to his. The air between them was charged like and electric current but it didn't make Arin nervous. It drove him forward. It made him want to push the limits with the pulse that was thrumming just under his skin.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Maybe Arin could just come right out with it and tell Dan how he really felt. It would be so easy in this moment. All he would have to do is lean in a little closer and-.

 **RING!**

They both jumped apart when Arin's phone began to ring in his pocket. Arin swallowed back an aggravated sigh as he pulled it forcefully out of his pants and hit the answer button.

"Yeah." He said just a little too harshly.

It was Brent, asking Arin how he felt about doing a last minute live show next week. Arin loved the live shows so of course he agreed, but by the time they ended the call the moment he and Dan had shared was gone and he didn't have to gull to try and get it back. Defeated and feeling a little awkward they both settled on watching a movie before Dan had to go home.

* * *

"Next time on Game Grumps!" Dan said as he reached over to hit the button to stop the recording.

Arin let his giggles die out as he tried to find a good place in the game they were playing to take a break.

"So the live show is in a few days." Dan started.

"Yup." When Dan didn't continue Arin turned to look at him. He was fiddling with the end of the blanket he had draped over his lap. "What's up dude?"

"It's just…" Dan paused again.

Arin raised an eyebrow at him.

"You nervous or something?"

Dan shrugged.

"Maybe a little bit."

Arin gawked at him.

"What? You're never nervous! You perform on stage all the time. We've done Game Grumps live like a thousand times! What is there to be nervous about?"

Dan refused to meet Arin's stare.

"You know how the crowd always gets, yelling at us to do weird shit."

Arin tried to ignore the way his words stabbed into his chest.

"Just don't worry about it. We always make it into a joke anyway."

Even though Arin wished they wouldn't. He set his attention back to the game and got ready to shoot the next episode.

"But what if…" Dan spoke again. Arin turned his eyes back to him, his heart rate picking up at the endless possibilities that could be on the tip of Dan's tongue. What if we canceled? What if we set some rules? What if we didn't do the live shows together? "What if we gave them what they want?" Dan swallowed hard as he forced himself to look at Arin. "Just this once, to keep them interested, right?"

Arin's mouth went dry as he stared hard at Dan. Was this his mind playing a cruel trick on him? Was Dan trying to make a joke? He couldn't have meant what he just said.

"Uh…" Arin tried to speak but he could piece together a coherent thought.

"Never mind!" Dan quickly said, turning from Arin and forcing a laugh. "That's a stupid idea anyway."

"No!" Arin said, grabbing for Dan, placing a hand on his knee to keep him from moving away. "No, I don't think that's a stupid idea at all." Dan's wide brown eyes found his and he stopped fiddling with the blanket. "Might be really great for business actually."

"Right." Dan added quickly, sounding more confident now. "That's exactly what I was thinking." Arin tried to mask his eagerness, taking a second to suck in a few needed breaths. "I've never kissed another guy before though." Dan added.

"It's the same as kissing a girl, only sometimes there's beard hair." Dan chuckled but it was clear he was still on edge. "Do you…" Arin started, deciding to go out on a limb here. "Do you want me to show you?"

Dan's mouth fell open slightly but his eyes never left Arins.

"Would that be weird?" Dan asked in a small voice.

"No," Arin answered softly, scooting closer to Dan in a slow, fluid motion. He felt like he was approaching a scared, wild animal. He didn't want to move too quickly and scare him away. "Not at all."

Arin was aware that he was doing most if not all of the advancing, but he didn't mind. He knew this was all new to Dan. He was totally okay with taking the lead on this one.

"Yeah," Dan finally breathed when Arins face was only mere inches from his. Arin felt the gentle brush of his breath as it cascaded over his cheeks. "Yeah, Arin show me."

Arin placed his hands on the couch, steadying himself as he leaned into Dan, hesitating for a moment, giving Dan a last second out if he wanted it. But Dan never moved away, he only slid his eyes closed and waited.

That was all the permission Arin needed. He pressed his mouth firmly onto Dan's, molding their lips softly together. It took a moment for Dan to respond but eventually he did, pushing his mouth against Arins. Arin was thrilled at how soft Dan's lips actually were, a shiver of excitement trailing his spine every time Dan moved his mouth against him. Arin wanted to push on, wanted to taste more of Dan, but he didn't want to push too far, so instead he pulled back enough to look at him.

"Want to keep going?" Arin whispered.

"Yes." Dan answered without hesitation.

This time Arin lifted his hands and placed them on Dan's cheeks. Dan's eyes slid closed once more and this time he leaned into Arin to capture his mouth. Arin slid his mouth with Dan's, a bit more urgency hidden in the kiss this time. Arin was surprised when Dan was the one to glide the tip of his tongue hesitantly along his bottom lip first. Arin groaned and it caused something in Dan to spark. Suddenly Dan's hands were knotting in Arins shirt. He was arching against him as he gasped into Arins mouth. Arin used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside Dan's mouth, taking his time and tasting his friend thoroughly. Dan pressed his tongue against Arins and twisted it around, curling it deliciously in his mouth. Arin failed in holding back a throaty moan, sliding his hands from Dan's cheeks and into his curly mess of hair. Their bodies were already so close, but Dan drew up his knees and crawled the rest of the way into Arin's lap. Arin hardly noticed it however. He was too preoccupied with drowning himself in the small noises Dan made when he tugged on his hair.

Dan shifted his hips and Arin could feel his hardness press against him through their jeans. It was like and electric shock rippled through their bodies. Both men moaned together between heated, frantic kisses. Arin released Dan's hair only to wrap a hand around his back, holding him carefully as he shifted his weight, leaning Dan back against the couch and towering over top of him, kneeling between his legs.

Dan's brain had stopped questioning things at this point and his mouth was on auto-pilot.

"Oh baby." He moaned as Arins hands slid beneath his shirt, trailing delicately over the smooth skin of his chest and down the thin curve of his stomach.

Arin was reeling. He was doing things he only dared to dream about with Dan. He wasn't about to question the line they were so boldly blurring right now. That would be something he could deal with later. His main task was to make Danny feel good.

Arin pushed up Dan's shirt and pressed his lips against his warm skin, trailing them downwards as his hands started to work on Dan's belt buckle. Dan rolled his hips up, trying to get some friction on his hardening member and relieve some of the built up pressure. Arin basked in Dan's eagerness, unlooping the belt with a hard tug and pulling down his zipper as his tongue dipped across Dan's belly button. Arin pulled his mouth from Dan and looked up at him.

His eyes were screwed shut and his forehead was creased with a look of contorted pleasure dusting his already beautiful features. He looked absolutely sinful.

"Do you want me to-"

"-Yes, Arin." Dan interrupted. "Please baby, put your mouth on my cock."

Arin was caught off guard by Dan's demeanor now. Gone was the shy and hesitant newbie that wanted to try and kiss a man for the first time, replaced by the lusty, demanding pile of sexy mush beneath him.

Arin pulled Dan's ripped jeans down Just enough for this hardened dick to spring free. Arin took a moment to appreciate it. It was longer than average and on the thicker side too. Dan always used to say he was well endowed when they would joke on the show. Now Arin knew it wasn't just a joke.

Arin dipped down and ran his wet tongue along Dan's tip, coaxing a hiss from between the singer's teeth. He tasted the man's salty precum on the tip of his tongue and his own shaft pressed hard against his jeans. Fuck, he was driving him crazy.

"Touch yourself." Arin looked up into Dan's dark brown eyes in bewilderment at the man's words. "Touch yourself while you suck my cock."

Arin swallowed hard and held his eye contact as he reached between them and undid the button on his own jeans. Danny's eyes followed his every movement focusing on Arins thick member as he pulled it free. He lowered himself back down and gave Dan's tip one more long, drawn out lick before he took him into his mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah, baby." Dan moaned out as his hands tangled into Arins loosely tied back hair.

Arin wrapped his own hand around his touch starved dick and began to jerk himself off while his mouth bobbed up and down on Dan's long cock. The way Dan slid deep into his mouth made his stomach knot in excitement. He had never been so turned on in his life.

Danny gave Arin's hair a tug and lifted his hips, pushing himself deeper into his mouth. Arin greedily took every inch, savoring the unique taste of Dan on his tongue.

"Holy shit, Arin, you look so good right now." Dan purred as he rocking his hips up into Arins wet mouth. "I wish you could see yourself like this." Arin had no clue that Dan would be this vocal. He never even thought to imagine it, but fuck did it turn him on. He pumped his hand quicker now over his leaking cock, shivering as the familiar coil of heat churned in his stomach. He wouldn't last much longer. "You're so good at taking my cock baby. Fuck, you're going to make me cum." Arin pumped himself hard as he took all of Dan into his mouth, loving the way his long dick curved down the back of his throat. "Shit, Arin. Oh fuck. I'm going to cum. Do you want that? Do you want to make me cum in your mouth?" Dan was just spewing words left and right and Arin was so high on him that he didn't think he would ever come down. Arin moaned around his cock, dying to taste his release. "Here it comes, baby. Take every drop of it for me."

With a hard yank of his hair and a few more thrusts of his hips, Dan came hard down Arins throat with a strangled cry. Feeling the hot liquid explode in his mouth was enough to send Arin over the edge as well. He came with a loud muffled grunt down his knuckles.

Once Dan's dick stopped twitching, Arin sucked him clean and pulled his mouth away from him. He reached down on the floor and got the blanket Dan had been fiddling with moments ago and wiped himself clean before tossing it into the corner to be washed.

Here comes the moment Arin was dreading, the moment where everything gets awkward. The moment where their friendship becomes compromised and they are never the same again. Arin couldn't blame Dan for this. This was his doing.

Arin took a deep breath, his apology sitting right on the tip of his tongue as he went to speak.

Danny cut him off.

"We probably shouldn't do that on stage. We'd probably get arrested." Dan chuckled as he zipped up his jeans and re-looped his belt.

Arin felt a laugh bubble up in his throat and burst forward. It shocked him. He didn't count on Dan being so chill about what they just did. He thought for sure this would be the end of their friendship. But Dan just cracked a joke, and Arin just laughed, and everything was the same as always and it felt normal. Arin almost felt like he could cry from all the relief flooding him.

They both re-adjusted themselves and sat up on the couch. Dan was the first to speak.

"Thank you, Arin. I defiantly don't feel so nervous anymore."

Arin chuckled, nodding his head.

"So, was all that just to practice for the show?" He tried his best to keep the emotion he was feeling out of his voice, but failed horribly. Dan looked over at him.

"Was it just that to you?"

Arin chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he decided to bite to bullet.

"No, I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Dan nodded, thinking for a long moment before he spoke again.

"I've never considered the possibility that I could be with a man romantically before. I've never had any attraction to one and I thought that I just wasn't that way. Then when I met you, we had instant chemistry. At first it was all friendship and bromance and shit but then somewhere along the way, something changed. All of your dirty jokes you would make, all of those small sexual innuendos you would drop, I didn't want them to be just for the show. I didn't want them to be just jokes. I wanted them to be real." Arin was gaping at Dan, he could hardly process what he was hearing right now. Dan continued. "I didn't know how you would feel about it, Arin, but somehow, somewhere along the way I think I fell in love with you."

A few long moments of silence passed before Arin could speak.

"Wait a minute. You can't say that."

A mild look of doubt mixed with terror crossed Dan's features.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm supposed to say that!"

Dan threw his head back and laughed that beautiful contagious laugh of his.

"Oh, my apologies!" He purred through his giggles.

After a moment when their laughter died down, Arin spoke.

"I know I'm in love with you, Dan. I have been since the beginning."

Dan's smile was bright and warm.

"So, what now?"

Arin knew what he was asking, but he didn't have an answer to give him so he shrugged.

"I don't know. We will just be some best friends that like to play games together and kiss and suck each other's dicks and shit I guess."

Dan laughed again.

"Okay, well, that about covers it I guess!"

Eventually they turned the recording back on and continued their session. They would make jokes and Arin was swoon at Dan's laugh. He would drop a sexual innuendo and they would both lock eyes, because they both knew they weren't just jokes… not anymore.


End file.
